


we're up all night 'til the sun

by crooked



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crooked/pseuds/crooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like everybody else, Grantaire discovers the Ostrich Egg Cam. In the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're up all night 'til the sun

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to [theydieholdinghands](http://theydieholdinghands.tumblr.com/), whose tumblr posts about Pip the Ostrich's [hatching event of the year](http://www.ustream.tv/channel/ostrich-egg-cam-live) both compelled me to write this and got me totally addicted to the livestream.

"C’mon, Pip, you can do it!"

Enjolras rolls over with a groan, opening one eye and wincing at the bright light from the laptop screen. The room is otherwise pitch-black and Grantaire is sitting up in bed, his legs folded beneath him and Enjolras’ laptop open in front of him.”R, what the hell are you doing? It’s four in the morning. And what is that _noise_?”

Grantaire doesn’t even look over at him as he answers, his eyes glued to the screen. “That is the sound of a life struggling to come into th—” He cuts himself off, suddenly clutching the sides of the screen and leaning closer. “Oh! Oh, I thought you had it. Just a little more, Pip…”

Enjolras scrubs a hand over his face, sighing deeply. He’s too tired for this shit but Grantaire is clearly invested, and that means he won’t be getting sleep any time soon. Enjolras knows when he’s beat. He sits up, his blond curls sticking up in every direction, and leans heavily into Grantaire’s side. He feels Grantaire press a kiss to the top of his unruly head as he settles it against his shoulder. “What’s the thing’s name again?” he asks around a jaw-cracking yawn.

"Pip," Grantaire replies, angling the laptop so they can both see it better. "And it is _not_ a thing, it’s a baby ostrich you are going to fall in love with before long.”

Enjolras yawns again and rubs his cheek against Grantaire’s shoulder. “I cannot believe you’ve got me doing this,” he says, and his half-lidded eyes are admittedly focused on the hatching egg. And, yeah, those little cooing noises are sort of adorable.

He can hear the smile in Grantaire’s voice when he speaks. “That’s because you fell in love with me before long, too.”

Enjolras rolls his eyes but there’s a tired little smile on his face. “Yeah, whatev—”

"There you go, Pip! Another big push! Almost there, buddy," Grantaire interrupts, actually bouncing the entire bed and Enjolras with him.

Enjolras sighs, wraps his arms around Grantaire’s waist, and settles in for what he knows is going to be a long night… well, _morning_.

\-----

An hour and a half later, Enjolras is nodding off against Grantaire's shoulder when a particularly loud chirp startles him out of his sleep.

Grantaire laughs, gently nudging him. "Serves you right," he admonishes. "This is the miracle of life, E, happening right before your very eyes, and you're falling asleep. You have no appreciation for the truly beautiful things in this world."

Enjolras grunts and nuzzles closer to Grantaire. "The sleep I was getting earlier was beautiful."

"You'll thank me for this experience later."

Enjolras tries in vain to rub the sleep out of his eyes, but they just don't want to stay open any longer. And now the sun is coming up. "Ugh, at least go make a pot of coffee since we're awake."

The gasp that elicits from Grantaire is almost comical. "What?! No fucking way!" he exclaims, sparing a few seconds to glance at Enjolras as if he's suddenly sprouted a second head. "I'm not moving! What if I go and Pip finally breaks through the shell at that precise moment? _No_."

"Oh, come on," Enjolras whines, and he's somehow slid down Grantaire's torso and ended up with his head in his lap. "You woke me up. You owe me. Besides, Pip is taking forever. And I'll call you back over if anything happens." Grantaire sighs and Enjolras can tell he's considering it. He looks up at him, running a finger along the underside of his jaw. " _Please_?"

The groan of Enjolras' victory sounds and he smiles as Grantaire shifts out from beneath his head. "I swear to God, Enjolras, if you make me miss Pip's birth..." His vague threat trails off as he enters the kitchenette, the sound of the tap turning on telling Enjolras he's filling the coffee pot.

Of course that's the moment when Pip, long thought to be asleep by the two of them, suddenly decides to start another chorus of chirping and Enjolras sits up as the egg starts to expand with the ostrich's attempts to break free. Before he can even say anything, there is a clatter from the other room and Grantaire comes streaking back into the bedroom. Enjolras has to grab the laptop to keep it from flying off the mattress with the way Grantaire literally dives onto the bed.

He snatches the computer from Enjolras' hands. "Did it happen?! Is our little Pip here?!" he asks frantically, his eyes wide as saucers as he checks for himself. But Pip has just exhausted what little energy it had stored up and goes back to resting, the only sounds being that of the man who is monitoring the egg soothingly whispering to Pip.

Enjolras stares at Grantaire for a few seconds before falling over onto him and dissolving into laughter. "Oh my God," is all he can manage to wheeze out.

Grantaire goes red and frowns down at him, his head having landed in his lap again. "Don't judge," he says. "How many times has a certain someone woken me up every time the SCOTUS blog is liveblogging a ruling?"

"That affects our _lives_!" Enjolras says, laughter still peppering his words. "This is, while extremely cute, an ostrich we will never meet. I'm not really seeing the correlation between the two."

Grantaire sniffs indignantly, jostling Enjolras' head with his knee. "Well, Pip affects my life right now," he argues, his chin jutting out like a defiant child. "And if you can't sit here with me and enjoy the miracle of birth, then maybe I'll just—"

Enjolras sits up and cuts him off by grabbing his face and kissing Grantaire's cheek. "Oh, shut up," he says with a smile. "If Pip is important to you, R, Pip is important to me. Okay?"

The smile that tugs at one corner of Grantaire's mouth is reluctant but definitely there. "Okay," he says. He turns his head and kisses Enjolras on the lips. "Now. Go make us coffee."


End file.
